Varcadia
Profile= Varcadia IX is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT, originating from Angel Ataraxia and its prequel story Defeat. The Nightkin High Priestess of the Cosmo Church, a futuristic organization dedicated to worship of the Goddess and her rebellious children, the legendary Nine Heroes. At age 90 (~30 in human years), she is the ninth progenitor of the Church's more-than-2000-year plot to genetically engineer a Tyrant incarnation, and the first successful one in her bloodline. A skilled sharpshooter blessed with the magic of a Tyrant incarnation, she battles with her oversized rifle and unique "Thousand Vessel Possessioner" ability that allows her to position and manipulate magical projections of herself. Personality Prideful, aloof, often sad or melancholic. Refers to herself as "we". Though pious, generous, and loving in her first life, many lifetimes of reincarnation and grueling genetic manipulation has warped Varcadia into a being overcome with fatalism, melancholy, and despair. But though she does manipulate in order to achieve her goals and plan for the eventual end of all life through use of Tyrant powers, she truthfully acts out of pity for her fellow Tyrants cursed with immortality. Story High Priestess Varcadia was thirty-six years old when her eyes first began to glow with golden light, but by then she had lived for almost two thousand years. The first Varcadia had accepted the invitation from the Order La Dolore out of faith and love for the Goddess, who gave her eyesight only to her most favored children. The third Varcadia lived to watch her children die. The fourth heard voices that claimed to be from herself. The seventh knew the Goddess gave her eyes only to those she hated, even before the voices told her. The eighth ended her generations-long isolation from the public eye and began to call all those born with golden eyes to rest at her sanctuary, where she promised an end to the curse of reincarnation. The ninth Varcadia pledged to be the last. In Angel Ataraxia, she gathers Tyrants and Rosaries alike under the pretext of protecting and guiding them. Her true goal is to awaken them to their powers and trigger the prophesized "Sorrows" that will trigger the return of the Goddess and the end of the universe, which will allow Varcadia to finally die permanently. Appearance Varcadia appears as a Nightkin woman in her biological prime, standing well over 7 feet tall with charcoal-black skin and especially luminescent eyes. Just as all Nightkin, she is mostly humanoid with elongated limbs and horns that give her an extra sense of awareness, especially in the dark. Her violet horns, owing to her genetically optimized bloodline and high social status, are exceptionally tall and ornate, easily growing over a foot above the crown of her brow and even curving, which is a sign of particular bloodline strength. She has Tyrant-gold eyes that are generally kept closed or narrowed except in darkness, when they open wide on reflex. Outfits *Powerless Priestess I - Default. Varcadia wears a fairly simple tight white outfit with a white and violet tabard over it that sports large shoulder pauldron-decorations. White with violet accents. Her horns fade from black to purple. *Powerless Priestess II - 2nd coloration. All gray and white variant. Her horns fade from black to white. *Plastic Priestess I - Alternate. Varcadia dons a typical spacefaring Normal suit with extra padding on the shoulders and layers of satin drapes falling from her waist. Black and white in coloration. Her horns fade from black to red. *Plastic Priestess II - 2nd coloration. Palette swap to red and violet color scheme. Her horns fade from black to yellow. *Perpetual Priestess I - Alternate. Varcadia dons a loose-fitting white robe tied around her thin waist. Her hair is much longer, and her very long sleeves trail on the floor behind her. *Perpetual Priestess II - 2nd coloration. Palette swap to all black. Her horns fade from black to red. Weapons Varcadia wields an extremely long-barreled beam rifle with a bayonet. As she specializes in the use of her Tyrant magic, it is largely ceremonial, but has some use in her moveset. *Mirage - A beam rifle plated in rare cosmic ivory from the Valley of Dust on planet Sevenless. It is pure white and longer than Varcadia is tall, and sports a bayonet the length of a normal human's arm. *Tower - A pure black beam rifle. Recolor of Mirage. *Emperor - A rifle wrought in gold. Has a red flag trailing from the back of the stock. Titles *'Character Level 10': Ninth Angel *'Offline Crystal Rank': Thousandth Vessel *'100 Ranked Wins': All-Seeing Horned Hero *'500 Ranked Wins': Seven Less than Eternal *'1000 Ranked Wins': Possessioner Musical Themes *''Main theme: It's Name is ABRAXAS, originally "RHONE BALT" *''Overworld theme: Defeat: A Wasted Universe, originally "SPACE QUEEN Remake" *''Dungeon theme: Isolated Moon Base: Bride of Sevenless, originally "Skyscraper 8823 Living in Vimal Palace" *''Battle theme: Absolute Cosmic Warrior SKELETON, originally "Fly, Dunbine" *''Boss theme: My Advent: Life and Death Universal Struggle ATARAXIA, originally "Gothic Made V2" Rival Themes *''VS S-Eyu or Ragya-Vara: GOODBYE MYSELF, originally "Phantasmagorical Secret Spiral" |-| Gameplay= Overview :Type: Marksman :Gimmick: Thousand Vessel Known as "the most powerless", Varcadia is notable for her moveset that generally avoids doing "damage" in a traditional sense. Though she does battle with a rifle and bayonet, she makes more use of her magic than the rifle. Her moveset is fairly simple and range-focused, but her real use comes from the skilled use of the Possessioner EX Skill that summons stationary clones of her that can mimic her in various attacks. Not only that, but she can switch places with a Vessel and quickly escape the range of enemies (with some cooldown). Strategic and constant use of as many Vessels as possible can lead to an incredibly chaotic battlefield that enemies will struggle to stay unscathed in, let alone track Varcadia down to hinder her. Special Bravery HP |-| Quotes (General)= |-| Quotes (Character-Specific)= |-| Bosses= Bosses Category:Characters